Just One Yesterday
by BeautifulKnight
Summary: "Once he regains control, my soul is gone forever." This is a Nalu/E.N.D song fiction based on the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy. I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I do not own the cover image. Rated T for strong language.


**Hey everyone, this is kind of a sad/angsty song fic, I hope you enjoy.**

 _Thoughts_

 **Lyrics**

Regular

 **I thought of angels**

 **Choking on their halos**

 **Get them drunk on rose water**

Sobs echoes throughout the wasteland. Once a beautiful nation, Fiore had been reduced to scattered rubble. A lone girl lay on her side, her beautiful blonde hair's sheen disguised by a thick layer of dust. Two clear tear tracks washing away some of the grit on her face. She was completely and utterly alone. No other life forms in sight. They were gone, and he was responsible.

 _Pull yourself together, Lucy!_

The girl lay there for what seemed like hours as the tears finally subsided. And she dragged herself to her knees. Despite her efforts, she remained fragile as a snowflake, it wouldn't take much to get those tears flowing again.

 **See how dirty I can get them**

 **Pulling out their fragile teeth**

 **And clip their tiny wings**

She inspected her arms, noting the dirt and dust. The hands she was observing clenched into fists and she gritted her teeth and attempted to stand. Her hand brushed her hip, a reflex, one that opened many doors.

 _Don't be an idiot, they're gone, remember?_

Her beloved gate keys were nowhere to be found, melted by a malevolent force. Her spiritual friends, Her magic, her only chance to stop him, to save them, was gone.

 **Anything you say can and will be held against you**

 **So only say my name**

 **It will be held against you**

She said his name like an incantation, like it would fix all of the destruction and death that had occurred,

"Natsu."

But nothing happened. Natsu was gone, and only he remained. It was that, she realized, their bonds, that had been their downfall in the end. Nakama, comrades, was what they had all believed in, so how could they kill their own comrade? Unfortunately he didn't feel the same.

 **If heaven's grief brings hell's rain**

 **Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

The celestial wizard took a few steps, then began to run.

 _Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Carla, Levy, Happy-_

She collapsed almost immediately.

 _Baka, you're in no shape to run._

But she was desperate, and she clung to the hope that they were okay. She needed them to be alive. She sat on her heels and felt her eyes growing hot and watery. She didn't want to cry, she hated feeling so helpless. But she was terrified, she was alone in a wasteland of fire and debris. That was the worst of her troubles until she heard the wing beats in the distance. They were faint at first, but slowly grew louder as noises approached… He landed behind her.

He began to talk even before she turned.

 **Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**

 **Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

"Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked with what might have been a cheerful, boyish grin, but looked nightmarish with his pointed teeth, "Oh good, I was hopeing that the last descendant of the Heartfilia Clan was still alive."

The girl called Lucy Heartfilia glared at him as though his very existence offended her.

"You see, I have a score to settle. Your nosey ancestor, Anna, and your mother, Layla, made it… difficult for me to awaken. So I figured that you would do, seeing as they're dead. So I'll teach you a lesson in their place, Lucy."

 _How dare he talk to me so casually wearing his, Natsu's face!_

As much as Lucy hated the demon standing before her, there was little that she could do to defend herself. So she remained silent, tears streaming silently down her face.

"This pains me, Lucy, why won't you talk to me anymore? I thought you cared about me, we're comrades after all."

"Shut up." She screamed, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! Natsu, the real Natsu, cared more than you could ever know. Even If you looked just like him, talked through his face, everyone would see through your façade! He would never betray the guild like this, he would never let me down."

 **Letting people down is my thing, baby**

 **Find yourself a new gig**

 **This town ain't big enough for two of us**

A warm wind swept through the barren landscape as the Devil looked down upon the Angel.

"Natsu Dragneel let you down the moment he met you. He was destined to be overcome, his soul has been crushed by mine. I guess it's time for you to find a new prince to save you because Natsu Dragneel is dead."

Lucy buried her face in her hands. It was too much. The man she loved was gone forever, she was completely and utterly alone, and she didn't know if the others were okay.

 **I don't have the right name**

 **Or the right looks**

 **But I have twice the heart**

"Oh don't cry, Lucy," He said mockingly, "I thought we had more adventures to go on."

"STOP IT E.N.D, YOU'RE NOT NATSU. Please…"

Zeref's strongest demon was a hideous being. His once tanned skin was now a dark blood-red, and scaled like a dragon's, Huge wings sprouted from his back, his mouth was filled with fangs, his hands were clawed as well as his feet, his hair was blackened. And his eyes… His eyes were completely black with no whites or pupils. He was now laughing down at Lucy, howling with mirth.

"Oh, but this is perfect! I wanted to torture you, and I don't even have to lay a finger on you!"

 **If I spilled my guts**

 **The world would never look at you the same way**

"But on second thought…" Fast as lightning, E.N.D had his claws at Lucy's abdomen, "It would be more fun if I did," He began to sink his claws into the stomach, as slowly as he could.

Lucy cried out and tried to back away, but his other arm darted out and grabbed her hand, preventing her escape. He laughed manically as he continued.

Suddenly he shuddered, and jerkily pulled his arms away, "Damn-, Lucy get-, DIE, RUN, I-, NOT-," Suddenly he quieted."

 _Oh my god… Natsu?_

"Natsu?!" Lucy stared at E.N.D.

"Lucy. Listen, I can only keep him in control for a few minutes. This is your last chance, once he regains control, my soul is gone forever."

"B-but, Natsu, how-?"

E.N.D knelt down in front of her, he sorrowfully took in the wound in her stomach and countless others from moments past. It made her sad, all of the innocence he had when they met, was gone.

 **And now I'm here to give you all my love**

 **So I can watch your face as I take it all away**

"Lucy, we don't have time for this. You need to get away from here."

 _Once he regains control, my soul is gone forever._

Lucy finally realized what that meant. This would be the last time she saw Natsu, her Natsu.

"Don't cry Lucy."

Lucy realized she was wailing again.

"Lucy, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Lucy stood with great difficulty, "There's one thing I need to do first."

"What do you need to do that's more important than-,"

"I love you Natsu," She said, looking directly into the solid black eyes of E.N.D.

"Lucy-."

"And nothing will ever change that!"

Lucy walked determinedly up to E.N.D.

"Lucy, I always have, and I always will love you. I thought you'd know that by now."

Lucy stared at him in disbelief, E.N.D claw reached for her, and she was about to pull away, but once it touched the back of her head, she stopped. His hands, though clawed, were gentle as he pulled his forehead to hers. They savored their short, last moment together. And too soon, he gently pulled away.

"Now go!"

Lucy looked back at Natsu one last time, before hurrying away, carefully navigating the debris-strewn ground. She only made it a few hundered feet away before her leg collapsed. Luckily, Horologium came to her aid, appearing around her. He covered them both with some old bricks, effectively disguising her magical energy within himself, and hiding them both in the process.

 **If heaven's grief brings hell's rain**

 **Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

Lucy Heartfilia silently wept. Natsu was gone for good. Once upon a time, she found him childish, weird, and crazy, but now she knew better, Natsu was strong, brave, kindhearted, and selfless. And he was the one who stole her heart. Those were her thoughts as she felt the unavoidable wave of heat as E.N.D torched the land once more.

 **I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**

 **Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

That day, Lucy Heartfilia realized that her story was a fairy tale. Though the usual beings served different purposes in hers. In her fairy tail, the dragon rescued the princess, and it had a heartbreaking ending. And no matter how much she dreamed, her wish of preventing this occurrence would never come true.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
